A Weekend At Roy's
by Inuchron
Summary: With the dorms being refurbished and all the hotels full, what choice do the brothers have other than spending the weekend at Roy's? ParentalRoy Ed Al
1. Not A Morning Person

OOOOOOkay.

This little project (well, in the vaguest sense of the word) is just me goofing off from LOF and life in general. I should be doing summer assaignments, but who does those? (laugh)

* * *

**Not A Morning Person**

Roy sat at his kitchen table, a slowly cooling bowl of porridge sat in front of him as his hand limply held a spoon. His head bobbed up and down as his eyes tried valiantly to stay open. His head was about to meet the stodgy mess when suddenly there was a large crash from the second floor.

"Dammit!" Shouted a groggy voice. There was a clang of metal on wood, followed by more clangs and a younger, echoing voice asking timidly, "Brother, are you alright?" There were more clangs and a thundering sound on the stairs until finally a small figure followed by a large suit of armour appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

Roy was slightly surprised to see Ed and Al standing there, his sleep addled brain unable to come up with a logical explanation for why they'd be there. The brothers and Roy stared at each other for a minute, two pairs of sleepy eyes and one pair of glowing points meeting until finally, Al broke the silence.

"Sorry about the noise Colonel." His helm managed to transform itself into an impossible smile as he gently pushed his brother further into the room. Ed reluctantly trudged over to the table where Roy sat and slumped into a chair. His face was lax, but his eyes looked fairly disgruntled.

Roy was still unable to come up with a reason for the brothers being in his house. "Eh?" he grunted intelligently. Ed looked at him, then over to where Al was currently warming up two bowls of porridge. Roy narrowed his eyes. Why two bowls?

"Don't you remember Colonel? Me and brother are staying with you for the weekend because the barracks are being refurbished and all the hotels are filled with soldiers and people coming to see the festival." Al picked up the two steaming bowls and ambled to the table, placing a bowl in front of Ed and one in front of himself.

Roy simply opened his mouth with a nod, and then finally managed to lift the spoon from the bowl to his mouth. He pulled a face, as he tasted the cold porridge. "Not a morning person Colonel?" Ed quipped, digging his own spoon into the steaming porridge in front of him with his left hand.

"What about you Ed? What was all that noise about?" Roy quickly replied back, brain and mouth finally making a connection. Ed threw him a glare before gulping down his breakfast. Al sighed but remained quiet.

The rest of breakfast went by without a hitch. That is, until Ed had finished. "Brother, here's more if you want it." Al said, nudging the full bowl towards the now upright figure of his brother. Apparently, Ed was able to function after food. Roy still needed his morning cup of coffee before he could go to work. "I can't take that Al, that's yours." Ed snapped, getting up. Roy couldn't help but notice that the boy wobbled slightly as he placed weight on his automail.

"It's alright Ed, I'm not going to eat it." Al whispered, staring at his brother. Ed's face scrunched up, but then smoothed out. He sat back down into his seat and gently pulled the second bowl towards him. Roy watched the entire exchange with veiled fascination.

Maybe these few days with the brothers would show him something more?

* * *

Indeed Roy...they might...

As said, this is mainly just for my own amusement and cause i seem to be on a freakish parental kick, but if you enjoy it...YAY! Updates for this depend on how much i'm goofing off (laugh).

Review if you want, they always make my day (smile).


	2. A Little Rain

Hello!

Been a while hasn't it? (sweatdrop) Just don't kill me...please?

* * *

**A little Rain**

He felt relaxed and almost happy. His hand wasn't cramped from writing as it usually was after a day at work. The reason? Hawkeye's long talked about day off. A blessing for all the men under his command.

Roy had spent the day watching the heavy rain pour down his large windows while the paperwork sat undisturbed on the desk in front of him. The rest of his men had had a similar day, generally just lazing about the office, chatting or betting on how long Havoc's new relationship would last until Roy stole his girl (Breda and Fuery had long since given up betting in Havoc's favour, though Falman still had some hope in him). Yes, a perfect day all round.

As Roy slowly walked up the street to his house, the rain still falling around him, he wondered with some worry what Ed and Al had been doing all day. They had been cooped up in his house because of the rain and Roy was beginning to feel a few shivers climb up his spine as to what he'd find when he opened the front door.

When he got to the door, his hand hesitated on the lock. Roy shook his head, mumbling to himself how stupid it was to be afraid of entering his own house, and with a flick of his wrist, the door was opened and he stepped through it into the dim hallway.

Roy stood at attention, straining his ears for sounds of life and was surprised when he heard none. Placing his keys onto a hook and shrugging out of his sodden jacket, Roy crept through to the living room, expecting to see the brothers lounging about and listening to the radio.

There was no one there.

His brow furrowed as he climbed quickly up the stairs, checking in on the spare room the brothers occupied. That too was empty. He moved onto the bathrooms, knocking on the door and feeling worried when he received no answer. He eventually retreated downstairs; looking in every room he passed. His study was locked and didn't appear to have been tampered with, the living room was still empty and even the kitchen was devoid of life.

Leaning against the sink, Roy stared blankly out the window at the hazy view of his tiny garden. A black blob darted into view, followed by a smaller blob and when Roy squinted his eyes, he finally sighed in relief. The brothers were outside in the garden.

After a few minutes, the two blobs stopped their movement and came together, seeming to talk before the smaller one, Edward, motioned back to the house. For a second, Roy wasn't sure whether he should stay in the kitchen to greet the boys or scamper to the living room and act as though he hadn't been watching them.

His thoughts had taken too long and his escape option was cut off as the back door opened and two very wet young men entered Roy's small kitchen. There was an awkward silence, just as there had been that morning at breakfast as the three men stared at each other.

This time, Edward broke the tenseness by squeezing past Roy to get to the sink, his clothes and hair dripping water onto the wooden floor. "Where the hell do you keep the glasses?" Ed snapped, though he could tell the boy didn't mean to. Ed was panting and his face was a bright red. Roy collected a glass from a cupboard to the left of the sink, giving it to Ed who instantly started gulping down water.

Alphonse took it upon himself to talk to Roy. "Sorry sir, we got really bored and brother was getting restless so we decided to go outside for some sparring." The armoured boy said, wringing his glistening wet gauntlets and shuffling his feet. Roy would never get used to the sight of seeing a seven-foot suit of armour fidget.

He waved his hand and gave the boy a smile. "Don't worry about it Al, I kind of forgot I had two teenagers in my home." Again, Alphonse's impossible smile lighted up the helmet.

"It's alright sir."

Ed had finished drinking and was slowly making his way to a pile of dishtowels hidden in a corner. "Hey Roy, can I borrow these?" He asked, picking one up. Roy gave a non committal shrug.

In truth, the dishtowels had been in that corner for as long as Roy had lived in the house. They'd been used once, when Hawkeye came over, and had been gathering dust ever since. "Sure, just put them on the radiator to dry when you're done." Ed gave a nod of thanks and gathered them all into his arms.

"Come on Al, you're gonna rust in a minute." Ed joked, knocking a hand against his brothers chest. There was a hollow clang as Al gave a minute groan of protest. "Who's fault would that be? You made us spar in the rain." Ed grinned guiltily at his brother, then turned and led the way to the living room, Roy following close behind.

* * *

Heh, this is kinda a filler chapter and i was going to write more, but this was such a good place to stop, and i had to finish an english essay that i was supposed to have done over the holiday. Fic writing wasn't the only thing i put off over the summer (sweatdrop).

Ah yes..LOF...i think i may only do a few more chapters of that then end it. It's hard thinking up ways for Ed and Roy to talk without getting silly (believe me, i had a few crackish oneshots lined up for it, but then the fic turned out fairly serious.) Besides, i've already got my final chapter of that planned out and thought of.

So! Give me some love and REVIEW! (or give me some hate and flame...depends how eagerly you've been waiting for me to update (laugh)) Loves Inuchron


	3. Proximity

IT'S ALIIIIVE! IT'S ALLLIIIIVVVEEEE!!! (Yes, it lives)

Heh, after Nano, the ability to write completly escaped me (and i'm still not sure if i'm back to form yet), at least, that's my escuse for the sheer lateness of this. Anyways, i had two versions of this same chapter written out, and neither one seemed right, so i stuck them together, mixed in a little bit of desperation and voila! A new chapter for all of you who've been patiently (or not) waiting for me to get my ass back in gear.

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: (since i've realised i've not put one up for a long time) Me no own. Me own a huge variety of FMA stuff though.

* * *

**Proximity**

After giving his brother a minute nod, Alphonse slowly levered himself down to sit on the floor of Roy's living room. Roy himself gave a slight groan of protest as he saw the rain slicked metal touch the deep green of the living room carpet, but a seething glare from a still red faced and dripping Edward stopped him from making any comments.

"This is the only room big enough alright?" Ed finally sighed, shoving the dishtowels into a corner of the sofa and picking one out with a deft flick of his wrist. Al reached behind him and pulled one out too, sending the pile toppling over. Ed gave a small grunt of amusement before draping his dishtowel over one of Al's shoulder spikes and beginning to pat it dry.

"Brother, can you…uh…you know…"Al muttered timidly, his helmet sinking lower, almost like a turtle retracting its head. Edward froze then turned to Roy, eyes narrowed. "You. Out" He ordered, jerking a metal thumb over his shoulder.

Roy huffed slightly, annoyed at being ordered about not only by a youngster, but a subordinate youngster. In his own house too! "Fine, just don't get anything too wet." He replied, turning on his heel and sulking out of the room.

Roy found himself an ideal spy corner in the doorway of his kitchen that allowed him to keep an eye on the two. He observed how careful Ed was as he dried the armour, never overstepping any personal space Al had unless the younger boy gave him permission. Roy wished Ed would give him that kind of respect, but didn't feel like holding his breath.

He sighed and raised himself from his hiding place when Ed had to remove his brother's breastplate and crawl inside the armour. He hadn't missed the flash of horrified guilt that flashed across Ed's face as he clambered clumsily inside his brother and Roy realised that _this_ was the reason Al was shy. How eerie it must have been for Ed to do that, and Al.... Roy morbidly wondered what it felt like to have someone crawl around inside you. He shuddered.

Roy also noticed that every now and again, Ed's hand would gravitate to his automail shoulder and would rub it in a distracted way. It seemed as though Al noticed it too, though how he saw when he'd taken off the helmet was anyone's guess.

"Brother," Al said quietly.

"…"

"Brother!" He raised his tone slightly

"…"

"Ed!" He finally resorted to using his brother's name.

"Huh? What is it Al?" Ed asked, looking up from where he'd been carefully dabbing at the water around his brother's seal. The helm that usually presided as Al's head lay between the younger brothers legs, gleaming as the boy polished it. Ed's motion stopped as he waited for his brothers disembodied voice to continue.

"You've been scratching again." Al sighed, somehow managing to glare at his brother even though his head was between his knees.

"No I haven't." Ed defended hotly, returning to the delicate job of drying the seal. From his hidden corner in the kitchen (He'd gravitated back to his spying spot after curiosity got the better of him), Roy scoffed slightly. Trust Ed to deny something so obvious. Even _he_ had seen the boy rub the automail where it met flesh.

"You're just imagining things." Ed snapped, rubbing slightly too vigorously at the wet armour. His hand then betrayed him by quickly journeying to the junction of his metal shoulder. "There! You did it again!" Al shouted, shifting.

There was a cry from Ed that echoed slightly in the cavern of Al's chest cavity. "Don't move! I almost smudged it." He cried, a small tremor in Ed's voice as he backed out of the armour. There was a silence between the brothers then as Al replaced the helmet, finally whole and dry again. There was tenseness between them until Al broke the silence with a small, "Sorry brother."

"Just don't shift when I'm in there okay?" Ed smiled, punching Al gently on the shoulder, all tenseness gone. Al nodded his head and returned to his reclined position against the sofa. Roy gave a small smile at the brothers and turned back into his kitchen and looked at the clock. It was getting late. Time to start cooking something to eat then. Still, he kept one ear open to the brothers' conversation.

"Do you think I'm all dry now?" Al asked, turning towards his brother. Ed instantly jerked his hand away from where it had once again been rubbing at his shoulder when he realised Al was watching him. Al glared.

With a sigh, Ed threw his hands up in the air and collapsed onto the sofa beside Al. The younger boy seemed able to read Ed's mind, and Roy heard the clunking shuffle as Al repositioned himself. Unable to quell his rampant curiosity, he slunk back over to his spying spot to watch.

Al now sat in front of his brother, slightly away from the sofa and this allowed his brother to slump forwards onto him, arms resting on Al's shoulders and mismatched hands clasped in front of what would have been Al's throat. It looked like a very lousy embrace. Ed then leant his forehead onto the metal of Al#s back.

"You okay brother?" Al asked, soul fire eyes straining to see behind him, but unwilling to shatter his brother's embrace. Ed mumbled something in reply to which Al, heavy metal shoulders lifting up and down in a very good imitation, sighed.

"You should get changed, you're still wet from earlier." Al coaxed his brother when they'd been there long enough. Ed groaned and sat back.

"Yeah, guess I should." He said quietly, rising to his feet. There was a click and the grinding of gears as Ed stretched himself and yawned. "Hmm, ask Colonel Bastard when food's gonna be ready will ya? I'll go get changed."

"Okay." Al chirped as Ed walked out of the room, and his uneven footsteps carried him upstairs. The armoured boy then heaved himself to his feet with a small creak of metal and began to make his way towards the kitchen. Roy made a small 'eep' sound at the back of his throat and hurried over to the stove.

He managed to keep his breathing even as Al appeared in the doorway. "Umm…" The boy started awkwardly. Roy gave Alphonse a nod to continue, and leant back, showing the boy it was alright. Al took an imaginary breath, then finally managed to speak. "Well, Ed's just gone to get changed and was wondering when food would be ready." Roy smiled at the boy, and Al's shoulders seemed to loose their hunched position.

"I'm going to start it now. How much does Ed eat?" Roy asked as he began to rummage round his cupboards. Strange, they didn't look as though they'd been touched. Didn't the boys have lunch?

"Well, he hasn't had anything all day. He thought it would be rude to look through your cupboards." Al told him. Roy laughed. Translation? Al had stopped his brother from destroying his kitchen.

"Thank you Alphonse." He said to the boy. "Tell Ed food'll be ready in about an hour."

"Okay, he'll probably have a nap before then. I'll wake him up in an hour." Al seemed to beam at Roy as he disappeared from the kitchen. He returned a second later with the now sopping wet dishtowels the boys had used to dry off. Roy nodded his head towards the sink and Al deposited them there. With another nod to Roy, Al followed his brother up the stairs and out of sight.

Outside, the rain continued to pour as the smell of food began to permeate the air.

* * *

Please, i beg of you...REVIEW! I need feedback like the flowers need the sun, especially since i'm worried my writings gone a bit strange after NaNo.

Anyways, hopefully the next chapter won't be so long in coming. Keep your fingers crossed!

Inuchron


	4. Filling Up

Inuchron returns triumphant with a Fic! Yayz!

Yeah, this is the chapter that's been giving me the most trouble, and it was supposed to be longer, but i seemed to reach a perfect place to stop (and i was too lazy to write the second half *nervous laugh*), also, i think i'm still suffering from my NaNo...I've got the plan for the second half all ready and waiting to be written, and i have a half day Thursday so _hopefully_...

* * *

**Filling Up**

The pitter patter of rain that still hurtled itself at the windows made a peaceful accompaniment to the sounds of the meal Roy was in the process of preparing. He'd heard the telltale creak of the stairs just a second before that alerted him to the fact that the two boys who were currently invading his home were creeping towards him, and one of them definitely hungry.

"Mmm…" Sighed Ed as he appeared at the kitchen doorway; nose poised in the air. Roy saw Alphonse a step behind him. "Something smells good." His hair was slightly disarrayed and stuck out like straw from the usually meticulous braid he wore and his eyes were bleary. _Hmm…_ Roy thought. Al's words about Ed taking a nap were true then.

"Evening Fullmetal. Sleep well?" He asked, letting a small teasing tone enter the question. Ed gave him a half-hearted glare as he ghosted over to the stove where several pots were happily steaming.

A brave hand sneakily reached out to a pot that was leaking boiling water everywhere, but it was quickly batted away by Roy's wooden spoon. "It'll be ready in a second Ed, so go sit at the table." He said, resting a hand on the boy's metal shoulder and spinning him back towards the door.

Ed flinched, and Roy wondered if it was because the boy never usually allowed such contact or if it was pain from the shoulder he'd been rubbing all day. He saw Al send a glance at Ed, but the older boy waved it away and swaggered out the door. "Hurry up then, I'm starved!" Ed called.

"You're always hungry brother." Al chirped, and was rewarded with an indignant sounding huff.

Roy smiled as he watched Al steer Ed to the table and quickly followed them, serving up the large meal he'd prepared as they settled. Ed noticed the extra place he'd set out for Al, and Roy saw the boy give him a minute nod in approval.

"I hope you like lamb." Roy said as he laid one of the heaving plates of meat on the table. By the way Ed's golden eyes lit up like fireworks at the sight, Roy would have to guess 'yes'. "Brother likes anything." Al muttered, looking down at his brother.

"As long as it tastes good…but who knows what the Colonel's cooking is like?" Ed cautiously used his fork to prod one of the pieces of lamb, before deciding it looked safe enough and skewered it.

Roy served himself some meat and then sat down, casting sideways glances at the smaller blonde as he chewed. "Hmm, it passes the test _this_ time." Ed finally said, then set about taking as much of the meat as he could before Al grabbed his fork.

"Leave some for the Colonel, brother!" Al said, soul fire eyes seeming to crinkle as a non-existent smile spread across the armours' face.

Ed seemed to see that as permission, and gleefully started to shovel down the meat like there was no tomorrow.

Slightly alarmed at the rate the lamb was disappearing, Roy quickly intervened before he was left to starve. "You should eat some vegetables too." He suggested, pointing to the mound of steaming rice and greens in the centre of the table.

Without asking his brother's permission, Al scooped up a few spoonfuls of each and deposited them on Ed's plate. "The Colonel's right Ed." Al said, waggling a finger as Ed glared. "It's not healthy to just eat meat." The older boy looked ready to argue his case for meat, when the tempting smell of the vegetables on his plate pulled his fork in their direction. Al shrugged his shoulders at Roy's amused gaze.

The rest of the meal was a fairly silent affair (apart from a fairly intense fork battle to see who got he last slice of lamb – Roy won) and Al beat Roy to cleaning up the dishes. "No, no! Let me do it Colonel!" The boy had cried eagerly, scooping up Ed's plate as the older boy finished.

"Come on Al, we're guests, we don't have to do anything." Ed smirked at Roy as he leant back, still sore over loosing the last piece and determined not to help. Once again, Al glared at his brother, and Ed reluctantly hefted himself to his feet. "Fine, I'll help too." He grumbled.

Ed collected the other plates, pointedly leaving Roy to do his own and marched to the sink, happily dumping the dirty dishes on the side. "There, we helped." Ed announced, smiling up at Al.

The suit of armour heaved a sigh and Roy chuckled. "Don't worry Alphonse, I doubt he could reach the taps anyway."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD USE AN ANT AS A HORSE!?" Ed screamed, arms flailing. Al quickly caught hold of his brother as Roy snickered, allowing himself to laugh out loud at the rant.

Ed continued to growl even as Al tried to drag him out the door and push him upstairs. "Stop being so stubborn brother, the Colonel didn't say any of that." Al sighed. Roy silently slid to the kitchen doorway to watch.

"He implied it!" Ed retorted as he stumbled up the first few steps.

"No he didn't!" Al said, hands now placed on Ed's shoulders, forcing his brother to march up the stairs. "Now hurry up before I have to carry you."

That sent Ed scurrying up the stairs, and there was a happy laugh from Al as he followed. Roy smiled as well, and decided that now was the right time to get started on the dishes.

What he realised then, of course, was that Ed's rant had successfully managed to keep his brother's mind from offering to wash up. He groaned at the large pile of plates looming at him in his sink and silently cursed. _That sneaky little…_

_

* * *

_

Hmm...i have the feeling that the Roy from LOF has escaped into this story....don't worry, i'll get it back on track next chapter. Anyways, next chapter won't be too long in writing, but getting it put up is another question. We're still using my mum's laptop to get onto the internet, but our connections really bad at the mo (going off every 5 mins), so it'll be kinda hit and miss.

But anyways, **_review_**!! I need feedback to stop the fail returning!!

Loves Inuchron


	5. Goodnight

The fail returned despite best efforts (sobs).

I don't know what it is with this fic, but i just can't seem to do a chapter in one straight run. This was another chapter that had about 3 major re-writes before i was happy. Damn, i think i need to do a few oneshots or something...

* * *

**Goodnight**

Roy stomped wearily up the stairs. It had been a long day at the office, and trying to feed the ravenous bottomless pit Ed called a stomach had taken what little energy he'd had left. And then he'd had to do the dishes. By himself. He muttered to himself and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. He desperately needed sleep now.

At the top of the stairs, what would normally have been a dark corridor leading to his bedroom was bathed in the soft light coming from the open guest bedroom door. Roy's footsteps slowed as he stepped onto the landing and he could hear the soft, echoing voice of Alphonse drift from the room. It seemed the conversation had been going on for a while.

"Come on brother, let me have a look. I can see it's hurting."

"It's nothing Al, drop it okay?"

"Please brother?"

"Drop it, Al!" Ed snapped. Roy heard the tense silence from the room before there was a nervous sounding shuffle and the clunk of Ed's metal foot on the floorboards. "Sorry Al, I didn't mean it. You can check if you want." The elder boy muttered. Roy had to smile. Al sure knew how to manipulate Ed.

Amid the shuffles and clanks of the brothers shifting around, Roy crept past quietly to the safety of his room, wondering just what was causing Ed's shoulder to hurt.

The gentle patter of rain on his windows had long since drifted off into a dim drizzle during the course of the evening, and Roy found himself staring into space as his thoughts drifted to the next day. He studiously ignored the slightly raised voices of the boys down the hall as he thought, even as he rolled his eyes. Tomorrow was a Sunday. His day off.

What was he going to do on that blessed day if the boys were around?

They'd surely want to be entertained, and he knew for a fact that all the libraries in Central were currently closed due to the celebrations happening in town so they didn't even have research to distract them. His brow furrowed.

He jumped at the polite knock on his door, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Oh, Alphonse." He said as he opened his bedroom door wide. "Is there something you want?"

"Umm…do you have any aspirin to spare?" The armour asked, ducking its head in a polite bow. Roy smiled up at the expressionless helm. He'd always thought it odd that Alphonse could be so polite when his brother was nothing more than unrestrained emotion, but didn't voice his thoughts as he led the way to a bathroom.

"What does Ed need it for?" He asked, trying to start a conversation and satisfy his curiosity.

"None of your business!" Shouted Ed from his room, slouching out of the doorway with his golden eyes narrowed at Roy. The boy's normal attire had been shed and replaced with a black tank top and shorts that gave Roy a glimpse of the vivid redness that was creeping from the scars at the shoulder port.

Even as Roy pulled his small medicine chest from the cupboard above the sink, his eyes stayed on the form of the boy slouched at the doorway. "That looks bad Ed." He stated, pointing at the boy's shoulder. Ed gave a quick glance at it then kept staring defiantly at Roy. "Yeah, your point?"

"Nothing." Roy sighed as his hand found the packet he was looking for. "Here." He handed it to Alphonse. "Two should be enough." The younger boy took the small pills from his hand as Ed came closer.

He leaned into the bathroom, and in the brighter light, Roy was worried to see a small brush of red on the boy's face.

"It looks like you have a temperature." Roy said. Edward huffed and crossed his arms, hand rubbing at his sore shoulder. "And stop rubbing it. You'll make it worse."

"Shut up. I've had it before. It's just the rain playing havoc with my nerves." Roy's eyes widened slightly. The boy had just offered information without his prodding. Maybe he really _was_ ill?

"What the hell are you doing!" Shouted Ed as he back peddled. Roy's hand had shot out to his forehead before the older boy could react. Roy hummed. The temperature didn't _seem_ that high, and the aspirin would probably bring it down but...

"You should get a flannel as well, keep it on your forehead."

"Ed! I thought you said you were fine!" Al whined.

"I am! The Colonel was just being weird." Ed growled at Roy, and then swiped the aspirin from his brother's hand. Roy sighed as he watched the brothers' retreat from the bathroom and winced when Ed slammed the bedroom door.

_Ungrateful little…_Roy berated in his head, then decided he was too tired. He retreated back to his room for much needed sleep and collapsed onto his bed, grateful for the warm coverings. He allowed himself to relax and he soon drifted off, listening to the drizzle on his window and the soft voices of the boys down the hall.

* * *

Gah! What is it with me and run on sentances?!?!?!

Heh, i know some people want these to be longer, but sometimes it comes to a natural stop (and the fail becomes too much to keep at bay, lol).

Also, i've realised that since i haven't replied to reviews, you readers out there don't know just how much i love you guys and love getting your reviews. **I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS SO SO MUCH!!!**

Plus, this story now has over 1000 hits!! WOOOO!!!! I'm very happy now.

Next chapter out....i don't know when. I've decided not to say anything in case i fail as badly as last time (this is 2 weeks late from when i said i'd put it up), so just keep an eye out! And don't forget to keep **reviewing!**

Lots of love,

Inuchron (PS - sometimes i realise just how much like a LOLcat i speak. It's getting quite bad now)


	6. Invitation

REJOICE! For the evil A2 exams are finally over (And i've probably bombed the lot)! Now i have nothing to do all summer but write fics. Hooray!! i can finally finish off this and start on one of the others i have planned (see my profile). I can't wait!

* * *

**Invitation**

Roy awoke the next morning to the sound of rummaging and clanking coming from his kitchen. His sleepy mind was only just able to conjure the image of a large suit of talking armour and a tiny blond haired child as he rolled over in his bed to stare blearily at the alarm clock. _It's 6am_…he moaned in his head._ I don't even get up this early for work!_

Figuring that any chance of getting back to sleep was effectively ruined by the loud sounds from downstairs, Roy slid himself out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen. He was halfway down the stairs when his nose caught a delicious aroma. "Is that bacon?" He mumbled.

Walking quicker now, Roy leant into his kitchen to see Alphonse cheerily poking some frying bacon with a spatula, his metal frame literally humming with delight. Roy made a quiet entrance and walked up to the younger boy. "You're up bright and early, Alphonse." He said, trying in vain to sound slightly more awake.

"Oh! Sorry if we woke you Colonel. I'll put some more bacon on for you." Alphonse said happily, piling more rashers of pink into the sizzling frying pan.

"Thank you Al." Roy turned to the table and was surprised to see a comatose Edward sprawled across the wood.

He joined the boy at the table; staring silently at the three plates, his eyes travelling slowly back to his young subordinate. Did they really prepare a meal for two every morning? Golden half-lidded eyes opened and glared at him as if reading his mind before Ed shifted and allowed his chin to rest on the tabletop, eyes staring vacantly at Al's back. Roy sighed and silently wished he could be bothered enough to get himself a cup of coffee.

It seemed that some greater power answered his wish as Alphonse interrupted his thoughts by placing a steaming mug in front of him. "Here you go." The armour beamed. He then placed a second cup in front of Ed's nose before turning back to Roy. "An apology for waking you up so early."

Roy smiled in thanks as Al gently prodded his brother. "Coffee's there, and breakfast's almost done." Ed mumbled something and groaned as he reached a flesh hand out to grasp the mug. He slid it closer and inhaled the steam, then promptly swallowed half the contents. "Hot!" Ed yelled as he recoiled, automail hand instantly on his lips.

"Honestly brother, I thought you would've noticed." Al chuckled, returning to the frying pan. Ed grumbled a reply as he sat back and took a second, more cautious sip. "Mmm…thanks, Al." Alphonse looked back at his brother and shook his head in mock exasperation. Roy smiled at their antics before taking a small sip himself.

As soon as the first drop hit his tongue, the Colonel had to call upon years of practiced indifference as he calmly set the cup back down. He couldn't stop the blood draining from his face though. "You okay, Colonel?" Ed's voice was laced with amusement as Al busied himself with the food.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"You…drink this?"

"Yep. Why, something wrong?" Ed's tone betrayed the innocent look on his face. The boy knew _exactly _what was wrong.

"Wrong? Fullmetal, this stuff could strip paint."

"Strong, isn't it?" Ed beamed and Roy glared at the boy. He was used to strong coffee, needed a cup each morning to function, but this stuff? He could swear his tongue was melting. _I'll never taste again!_

"I'm surprised you haven't been melted into a _small_ puddle yet."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING - "

"Food's ready!" Al yelled, expertly staving off his older brother's rant. Roy smirked at the blond as Ed rose from his seat with the plates to help Al. Roy was about to offer his help when he realised he wasn't needed. He was almost surprised at the independence of the boys, but remembered that the two of them had almost always been alone since their mother died.

_Sometimes,_ Roy thought, _it's sad how grown up they are._

It was then Roy remembered what had happened last night, with Ed's slight fever. "Hey, Ed." He called. The blond boy turned and levelled a flat gaze on his superior officer. Even Al stopped to turn slightly.

Taking that as a go ahead, Roy pointed to Ed's automail shoulder with a sleepy nod. "Is it…better? Or do you need more pills?" There was a surprised expression around his eyes, but Ed kept his face straight. Roy wondered if the boy was surprised he'd asked, or that he'd remembered. "It's fine now. My temperature's been down since dawn." Ed stood there awkwardly for a second, and then turned back to the food. "Finally! I can eat. I need something to wake me up." The boy sighed.

"That coffee didn't wake you up?!" Roy said incredulously, impressed he'd kept his voice from cracking. He was wide-awake from that one sip of the horrendously strong brew, but Ed still needed more?

"Ed stayed up to keep me company last night." Al said, beaming down at his brother.

"Al! Don't tell him that!" Ed's face was slightly flushed with embarrassment as he dropped his plate onto the table. Al made a purr of unhappiness at his brother, putting a plate in front of Roy then sitting down with his own.

Those who were able to eat did so with surprising gusto, and breakfast was over within minutes (Ed again being coerced by Al to eat the second plate). Once again, Al beat Roy to clearing the table, and Roy was delegated to washing the dishes as Ed grabbed his brother and the two boys disappeared outside.

Roy stared vacantly at the two boys as they began to spar, his hands going through the motions of washing. It was interesting that the boy's personalities showed through in their fighting, and he watched with a practiced eye.

Ed, brash and loud, hurled himself at his larger opponent while Alphonse calmly backed away until he found an opening and struck back. It was fun to watch, Roy mused. The Elric brothers were defiantly trained fighters and their moves showed a certain grace that neither boy held in ordinary life. It was a wondrous sight to behold.

He was just finishing up the last plate when the phone began to ring. Roy grumbled as he glanced at the clock. _It's only eight! Who else in their right mind is up this early on a Sunday?_ Quickly drying his hands, Roy ran to pick up the phone. "Colonel Mustang's residence. If this is a call trying to sell me something, be prepared to face a court order for disturbing the peace."

"Roy! You'll never guess!" A distinct voice gushed from the other end. Roy groaned into his hand. _It's Hughes…_

"Maes, if this is about your daughter, I _will_ hang up."

"You sound jealous." The doting father said seriously. Then the voice perked up. "And you should be! She did the most adorable thing last night-"

"Maes!"

"Oh right, I wanted to see if the boys wanted to join us at the festival today."

"Huh?" Roy said intelligently. Hughes was always a bit confusing in the morning. "You want to take the boys to a carnival?"

"Of course! It's the perfect time for them to act their age for once. They'll enjoy themselves, and they can keep my sweet little Elysia company! You should see her Roy! She's been talking non stop-"

"MAES!"

"Right, right, sorry. Anyway, could you ask them? I guess you could come too if you wanted…"

"Thanks Hughes." Roy deadpanned. A second passed in silence as the slow turning cogs in Roy's head mulled the suggestion over. It would probably do the boys good to do something childish, and he didn't want to pass up the opportunity to compete against Ed in some of the games. "Actually, I think I will. We'll all go."

"Excellent! We'll wait for you at the games then. Don't forget to bring the boys!"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry."

"Oh, and Roy?"

"What?" He sighed. There was still one plate left in the sink and Roy wanted to finish that so he could brew some coffee fit for human consumption.

"The lovely Miss Hawkeye might be there…"

"MAES!!" Roy slammed the phone down and glared daggers at it. The poor thing had scratches all over it from the amount of times he'd hung up on Hughes. Running a hand through his hair, he grunted and turned back to the kitchen to finish up.

The boys were still sparring, Al's moves coming faster than they had been and Ed looked like he was working overtime to block them. The boy's face was almost completely red, though there was a fixed grin on his face as another of Alphonse's punches was successfully parried away.

Roy's attention wandered off the boy's for only a second, his eyes darting to the dish in his hand as it tried to slip through his fingers when the sound of a thud and a yell caught his attention. He glanced up.

Ed was sat on the ground; hands covering his face as a string of thankfully muffled expletives poured from his mouth. Alphonse cowered over his brother, hands shaking as they tried to pry his brother's hands away from his face as Ed twisted away. Roy sighed. He'd better sort the boys out now before the neighbours decided to complain about Ed's loud swearing.

* * *

Heh, an ultra long chapter to make up for the month-ish of not updating. I'm taking this off hiatus cause now i can write again! I have direction! I HAVE POST IT NOTES WITH THE PLOT ON THEM! Yay! ALL HAIL THE POST ITS!

Anyways, don't fret readers, Ed's automail problems aren't going to be forgotten...hehehe....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!

And sorry for any timeline wierdness. I haven't written for this fic in ages and i've kinda forgotten what day they're on. I'm sure its a Sunday for them though...

PS **Review!** I love hearing from you guys, even if i don't reply (I get scared). So help keep the writing ego going by giving me a review! You know you want to.

Loves, Inuchron


	7. It's Not a Nap

**WOW! **Nearly a year since I last updated this fic. I'm SOO SOOO SORRY about this. I totally lost all want, inspiration and talent for this fic and it...sorta...got put in the back of my figurative computer cupboard. BUT NO LONGER! Here's a new chapter for all you hungry and very forgiving readers (please be forgiving...) I think it's longer than the other chapers too...We all good now?

* * *

** It's Not a Nap...**

Five minutes later, Alphonse had managed to pull Ed's hands away from his now slowly swelling face, and Roy resigned himself to acting nurse. "Move over, Alphonse." He said to the armoured boy, and Al quickly jumped to his feet and backed away, moving to stand behind his brother as Roy crouched down.

The older Elric glared at him slightly, moving a hand back to his face to pinch his nose, trying to stop the flow of blood that was now raining down his chin. "I'm fine. Nothing that hasn't habbened before." He snapped, voice nasal as he pushed himself to his feet and staggered slightly, waving away Alphonse's worried hands as they reached out to steady him.

Roy sighed and rubbed his forehead, following the brother's back into the house and watching as Al quickly rushed around his small kitchen , grabbing a tissue box and a pack of ice before rushing after Ed who'd slid away into Roy's living room.

Worrying slightly about his clean carpets, Roy left Al to what he was obviously practiced at doing (which disturbed him a bit), to check on the elder boy. "You sure you're fine?" He asked, hanging back and watching Ed try to mop up the blood from his face.

"I told you, I'm fine, it's okay."

"That's a lot of blood." He remarked, cautiously sitting on the opposite end of the sofa from Ed. Ed watched him sit, and Roy got a good look at the slowly bruising skin around his eye. "You're going to get quite the shiner,"

"What?" Ed prodded his eye and flinched at the pain. "Oh, dammit!"

"Brother? What's wrong?" Alphonse asked as he reappeared, tissues and an ice pack with him.

"Nothing, Al." Ed snapped, reaching out for the tissues as Al knelt beside him. The armoured boy gave a small purr of annoyance at his brother's evasive answer and handed over the ice pack. Roy leant his head in his hand as he watched the brothers, wondering if he should stay or go.

"Could you stob staring?" Ed sighed, leaning his head back as he stuffed wads of tissue up his nostrils to stop the blood. Roy almost laughed, but managed to pass it off as a cough. Ed was glaring at him again, but he was distracted by Al's hand on his.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Al asked quietly. Ed picked his head up and gave Al a slightly bloody grin.

"I keep telling everyone I'm fine,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't abologise. It wasn't your fault." Ed scuffed the top of Al's helmet and leant back again. Alphonse made that unhappy sound and shuffled until he was sitting with his back to Ed, and Roy stared between the two.

"I need to call Hughes." He muttered, standing up and heading to the phone. Alphonse's head shot up in curiosity.

"Why?"

Again, Roy had to cover a small laugh with a badly faked cough. He knew the boy's were still young, and it was always a welcome surprise when they actually acted like it.

"Hughes called a few minutes ago," Roy told him, watching as the armour leant forwards with curiosity, so he carried on as he picked up the phone and dialled the number. "He wanted us to go to the carnival with him, but if Ed wants to see out of that eye I don't think we'll be going."

Al seemed to deflate, sighing without air as he slumped and leant his back on the sofa. "I've always wanted to go to the carnival..." He whispered.

"We won't be missing much," Ed said, nudging Al with his foot.

"Still, wouldn't it be fun to go and play some of the games?"

"They're all rigged you know." Ed snorted.

"Don't be so cynical, Ed." Roy reprimanded him, "Not all of them are rigged." The phone on Hughes' end was still ringing, and Roy worried for a moment that Maes had already left. "All the colour of the carnival, wouldn't it be wonderful, brother?" He heard Al enthusiastically ask Ed.

"Too colourful, too noisy, too exbensive." The elder grumbled, sounding tired now as he laid the automail over his forehead, minding the icepack held over his bruising eye.

Roy rolled his eyes at Ed's evident old-man-attitude, and turned back to the phone in time to hear it click.

"_Hughes residence," _The voice on the other end said,_ "sorry, but we're just on our way out so-"_

"It's me, Maes."

"_Roy! Why you calling now? Shouldn't you be there?"_

"The boys had a bit of an accident. Ed's a bit banged up, so I don't think we'll make it."

"_But they have to come! My little Elysia's all excited about seeing them again!"_

"Come on, brother," Alphonse pleaded now, "It'll be fun!" Ed replied with little more than a grunt.

"I don't think Ed's going be any fun right now." Roy said to Hughes, deadpan.

"_Are you sure? We can always meet up with you guys a little later if you want..."_

"I'll ask." Roy sighed, covering the mouth piece of the phone. "Hey, you two," He called, gaining Alphonse's attention. "You want to meet up with Hughes later?"

"Can we?" Al beamed, nudging Ed's leg, "Come on, Ed. You'll have fun."

"Whatever," The elder drawled, and Roy finally noticed that Ed was slowly falling asleep. Al, master manipulator, was using Ed's apathy to his advantage.

"I think we can take that as a yes, Colonel." Alphonse said, and Roy could almost see the mischievous smile on the armour's helm. Roy allowed himself to laugh a little too, especially when Ed's arm flopped back down to his side, body completely relaxed now. It was especially comical considering Ed still had twists of tissue stuck up his nose.

"_Roy? You still there?"_ He heard Hughes's tinny voice from the earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He replied, "We can meet up later. Just give us an hour or two, Ed's fallen asleep."

"_You have a camera?"_

"What?"

"_Nothing...So, see you where we agreed at about one thirty?"_

Roy took a quick look at the clock and saw that it was still only ten in the morning. He had to stop himself from groaning. All this excitement before eleven? How did mother's cope? "Sure, that sounds fine,"

"_See you then! I'll tell Riza as well."_

"Shut up, Hughes." The ringtone blaring in his ear told him Hughes had cleverly hung up before Roy could get the last word. _Damn him!_

He turned back to the brother's, and saw Alphonse gently picking up his brother, careful to arrange the heavier automail arm across Ed's chest as Al's other arm hooked under his knees. Ed didn't seem to notice anything, even though the metal of Alphonse's armour had to be cold from being outside.

"Need any help?" Roy asked cautiously, walking up to Al to stare at Ed's sleeping face. Al had removed the icepack, since the swelling didn't seem to be getting any worse, even though the area surrounding his eye was starting to turn a nasty black colour. "No, I've got him," Alphonse whispered, cradling his older brother and meekly trying to tip-toe past Roy, "Can I go put him in bed now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Roy quickly stepped out of the way but followed Alphonse up to their room. "Are you sure he's fine with going?" Roy eventually asked the larger boy as he settled his brother under the bedcovers.

"He...he should be..." Alphonse answered, levering himself down to sit next to Ed's head, "I don't think he hates it as much as he shows. He's just tired."

"Will two hours be enough to make him...not tired?" Roy realised he sounded stupid as he said that, and that he might be just as tired as Ed was.

"Brother just needs a nap. He'll be right as rain in an hour or two!"

"Hmm," Roy mused, "Then I think I'll go sleep a bit too, all that excitement got to me..."

"Are you sure you aren't getting old, Colonel?" Roy stared at the innocent looking armour in astonished amusement.

"You aren't nearly as innocent as your brother thinks you are." He finally quipped.

"I try, sir."

Roy beamed at the boy and took one last look at the resting elder brother, before he retreated back to his own room.

He slumped onto his pillows, huffing out a deep breath as he set his alarm. He muttered, "This is not a nap," as he yawned and his eyes started closing, "and I'm NOT _old."_

* * *

Well, they're all asleep again. I can finally recharge myself and this plot bunny and GET THEM TO THE CARNIVAL! Yay.

Heh, we all know that Alphonse is really the crafty underhanded one of the brothers XD All for Ed's good of course...

Reviews for a good-for-nothing author who needs a right kick up the jacksy?

Hope you're all still reading this after all this time...IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! (Hopefully)

Inuchron xx


	8. Walking Late

**Walking Late**

The soft patter of water on the windows mixed with the annoying buzz of his alarm made Roy tumble off his bed, landing in a slightly confused heap on the floor. Untangling an arm took a few seconds, but the alarm clock was swiftly beaten into submission. In the rain filled silence, he could hear the water pipes gurgle and someone walking around in the spare room.

With a groan, Roy managed to pull himself upright and re-settled his bedding. It sounded like the boys were getting ready for the day out, even though Roy was nearly ready to call everything off just so he could laze about in bed for the whole day. Going to a carnival in the rain wasn't going to be any fun for anyone, but with a quick glance at the clock Roy realised it was too late to call Hughes and bail. It would also be unfair on Alphonse, who'd sounded so excited to go...

"Um...Colonel, sir?" Came the timid echo from his doorway. Roy spun around and gave a sleepy smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to flatten the errant hair on his head. Alphonse shuffled from foot to foot like an excited five year old.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to make sure you were up."

"Don't worry, Alphonse. Just let me wash my face and get dressed, then we can go."

He listened to the sound of water pipes gurgling to a stop, and wondered if he'd have to bully Edward into coming with them (and if he'd need to call a plumber to look at the pipes). He certainly hadn't seemed too happy to go earlier, especially since half his face was probably sore. Maybe Alphonse had read his brother wrong? "You should go make sure Ed's ready."

"I will, Sir. Thank you!" Alphonse gave a shy bow, and quickly clattered away.

Roy slid a hand through his hair, trying to calm down the spiked up points into some semblance of suave and grabbed some clothes. It wouldn't do to go to the festival in clothes he'd _slept_ in.

As he slipped on a fashionable thick jumper over a white button up shirt (It was raining, and he didn't want to get his good clothes wet), the sounds of the bathroom door creaking open alerted him that Edward was now free and prowling round the house.

Walking to the bathroom, he spotted Ed stumbling back to their bedroom, obviously still tired, putting his hair up into a ponytail. Roy pointedly ignored the new redness starting at Ed's metal shoulder, and the now solid black bruise around his eye, and Ed ignored him. Roy made a mental note to slip Alphonse a tab of aspirin for Ed before they left the house.

Roy realised that seeing Ed in pain, shoulder red and face so battered, the eyelid almost squeezed shut from swelling and his nose starting to yellow, made some unused instinct bubble up inside him. He squashed it down with as much ruthlessness as he could. Doing something parental, potentially in front of Hughes, would lead to a lifetime of teasing.

He quickly slid into the bathroom and slicked his hair down, finally making it behave. He emerged, ready to find the backpack he'd..._misappropriated_ from training so he could take some water bottles and his wallet.

As Roy passed the boy's bedroom, he rapped his knuckles on the door, and called out a warning of "Five minutes, Edward. You'd better be ready by then 'cause we're running _short_ on time."

"I'm not fricken short!" Ed screamed back from behind the door, and Roy was relieved that the boy was fine enough to retaliate to his jibes.

Ten minutes later, Roy finally found his old backpack after tearing through cobweb ridden closets, and Alphonse was trying to stop Edward from stomping back upstairs and going back to bed.

They were currently blocking the front door, Alphonse between Ed and the stairs. Roy was dimly surprised to see Ed in something other than his black leather and red coat. The boy apparently had some normal clothes stashed away in that case of his.

"Please, Brother. He's found it; you can't go back to bed now." The younger brother whined.

"I could've, if he said ten minutes in the first place." Ed snorted, and then added in a voice the boy thought wouldn't reach Roy's ears, "eurgh, adults."

Roy was surprised at the thinly veiled venom in the boy's tone. Surely Ed didn't think that badly of adults? On second thoughts...

"Don't worry, Ed." He called out, "let me just fill up some bottles and then we can start walking." He walked into the kitchen and missed the annoyed look on Ed's face, the grimace as he squeaked out, "walking?"

Checking he had everything; water, keys, wallet, and slipping a tab of pills to Alphonse with a pointed look at Ed, Roy shooed the boys out of the house and locked the door. Alphonse was nearly skipping in delight, and again, Roy had to shake off the surreal feeling that always crept up his spine when Alphonse acted his age.

"It's just a stupid festival." Ed grumbled, puling the sides the red hoodie together and zipping it up. The rain was currently a light drizzle, and droplets of white water were collecting on Ed's hair. "Come on, brother, cheer up, please?" Alphonse stopped his skipping, and Roy was silently thankful.

"It's raining. Everything's out in the open. We're gonna get soaked, you know. This was a stupid idea." Ed started walking, his footsteps directed by the colourful fliers stuck everywhere. Alphonse trudged slightly behind him, helm downcast and Roy was surprised at the blunt disregard Ed was showing his little brother.

He followed them, staying a few steps behind to give them some space. This was probably one of those 'sibling fights' that, as an only child, Roy had no clue about.

Alphonse reached out a hand and grabbed the flapping hood of Ed's jacket, giving it a gentle tug. Roy saw Alphonse lean in, but was too far away to hear if he said anything. He must have though, because Ed made a grab for the hand on his hood, and gave it a gentle squeeze, making sure Alphonse saw it. The tense set of Alphonse's great shoulders relaxed, and Roy saw the boy hand his brother the tablets.

Suddenly, everything was alright again. Alphonse was back to nearly skipping, chattering away about all the things they'd do once they got to the carnival. Roy had to force himself to keep walking, and not stop and gape at such an abrupt change in mood. Even the annoying drizzle had settled down slightly.

The Elric brothers were surely going to break his mind.

"I can see flags!" Al yelled, pointing and shaking Ed's shoulder. Ed took the rough handling with good grace (though wincing slightly), and Roy spotted the small beginnings of a smile beginning on his bruised face.

"It's huge," Ed conceded, staring at the growing flash of colour in the middle of the grey Central street. He flashed the smile up at Al, and then turned back to Roy. "Hurry up! You said Hughes was waiting for us, and we're late thanks to you."

Normally, Roy would've thought of a biting comment to throw back at the insubordinate youngster, but he realised that the earlier bitterness he'd heard was gone and Ed's complaints now held a teasing note. It was a wonder how that one tiny exchange between the brother's had changed Ed's mood from murderously gloomy to grudgingly happy.

"We'd have got here sooner if you could walk faster..." Roy finally said, smirking inside. He could see Ed's face grow red and prepared himself for a rant, but was saved by a bright flash, a surprised gasp, and the squealing of a small child.

* * *

Hooray! Something got written! I are amazing!

I wonder who those thinly-veiled people at the end are? Also, a fun little fact about this chapter;

I hadn't written this story for so long, I'd forgotten all about Ed's black eye! I felt really stupid when I realised.

Thank you for putting up with me (again...). If anything is grossly out of place here, tell me?

Inuchron

x


	9. Carnival Time

**Carnival Time!**

"Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy!" The little girl screamed, toddling as quickly as her little legs would allow. Ed and Al watched bemusedly as she stumbled past them, jumping the last few centimetres to cling to Roy's trouser leg. She was smiling brightly up at him, and Roy couldn't help but give the small girl a hesitant smile back. He crouched down and gently removed her from his leg. "Hello Elysia. Where's your daddy?"

"Right here, Roy." Hughes said, sauntering up, camera gleefully clicking away with Gracia beside him. They stopped by Edward, saying quick hello's before Gracia was checking the boy's face, graceful fingers gentle over the marred skin. Hughes sidled up to Roy, hanging the camera by a strap around his neck and picking his daughter up. He took a long look at Ed's face then leaned in to ask, "What happened?"

Roy sighed and watched as Ed gave Gracia a smile, and shook his head when she said something. "It was a sparring accident," he revealed, "Seems Ed was tired and failed to dodge a punch."

Hughes hissed in sympathy, cuddling his little girl close. "See Elysia, this is why you shouldn't fight. Your silly big brothers got all banged up."

"Silly big brothers!" Elysia echoed back, causing Ed and Al to stare at them strangely. Roy doubted the small girl understood what her father was saying, but it would be useless to tell Hughes that. He'd probably fling more photos in his face while he praised Elysia as a genius.

"So, Roy," Hughes continued with a sly smile, "Ed beat you up yet?" Roy growled and held up a fist, tempted to plant it in his friend's smug face, but Hughes quickly held up Elysia with a playful warning glance. His eyes then turned back to his wife, who was now speaking with a delighted Alphonse, Ed standing quiet at his side as he stretched to see over the crowd.

"Seriously though," Hughes sighed, "how've things been with the boys?"

Roy smiled at Elysia as he mentally ran through his weekend so far, and was surprised by his answer.

"Quiet. They've looked after themselves."

"See? Children are great!"

Roy had the feeling Hughes had taken his words the wrong way, but Roy wasn't about to correct him, especially with Elysia around. Today was supposed to be _fun_ after all.

"Daddy, I wanna see big brothers!"The little girl said, tugging on the camera strap around Hughes' collar. The man grinned and held his little girl up, rubbing their noses together, "Well, let's go see them!"

Roy followed Hughes as the man sauntered back to his wife, putting Elysia back on the ground and getting his camera ready they neared. He watched as the little girl ran towards Edward, hands outstretched and laughing like she'd done to Roy. Al took a cautious step back as his brother crouched down, ready to catch the little girl.

It was a good thing he did.

Hughes cried out and Gracia gasped as Elysia tripped and went flying , falling headfirst to the cobbles and headed toward a huge puddle, Roy's heart thundered in his chest for a second before Ed's hands wrapped her and he held her close, trying to fend off any scared tears before they could start.

"Hey there, Elysia. Have you been good for Mrs Hughes?"Al crooned, his hand clanking as he reached out to the little girl, patting her head. Roy and the Hughes' stood back, Gracia ever ready to take her daughter back if need be and watched as the brothers kept Elysia calm, working as a team. Ed giving the girl physical comfort while Al distracted her with banter about going around the stalls and watching the performers.

Beside him, Roy placed a hand on Maes shoulder. He knew his friend could get pretty worked up about anything happening to his daughter. It was a wisdom it had taken three babysitting disasters to cement into his head. "Thank god Ed caught her," Hughes sighed as he brought up his camera, "and look how adorable they are! Three children enjoying their day out!" More clicks and flashes, and Hughes was suddenly in photographer mode, and not even Ed's indignant shouts for him to stop could deter him.

Gracia held a hand to her mouth as she giggled at her husband's antics before turning to Roy. "I'm so glad you managed to bring them," she said, "Maes told me how they don't get to be themselves that often." Gracia smiled as her photo-mad husband was held at arm's length by an irate Ed as Al carefully held a sniggering Elysia.

"It was all Alphonse's idea," Roy admitted, pulling the bag strap higher over his shoulder, "he managed to persuade Ed to come."

"I'm glad he did."

"Gracia, my darling! They're being mean!" Hughes yelled dramatically as he grabbed Ed's hands in one of his. Roy watched as Alphonse took no notice as his brother yelled and railed against being held, attracting more stares from the carnival goers then either the stalls or Alphonse. Instead, the armoured boy stood by Gracia and hopped a little from foot to foot. From what Roy had learned over the last few days, Alphonse was excited. "Can we go and explore now?" He asked, Elysia echoing the question from his arms, "Please, can we?"

"Sure we can," Gracia told him, "just help me separate these two and we can go further in. Coming, Roy?"

Roy startled, moving his feet to follow Gracia and Alphonse as they pried apart Hughes and Ed, who weren't arguing as much as they were wrestling. "Honestly, Maes," Gracia sighed good naturedly, holding onto her husbands arm. Hughes grinned at her, and gave Ed hair a ruffle before the boy could protest.

"You're a maniac, you know that, right?" Ed muttered, trying to flatten his hair. Alphonse tutted, and rolled the helmet as if rolling his eyes. In his arms, Elysia covered her mouth as giggles escaped her.

"Come on, brother, let's go look around!" Alphonse shouted, grabbing hold of Ed's jacket and pulling, trying to move his obstinate brother from where he stood, still fixing up his hair.

"Hold on, boys!" Roy shouted, making Alphonse stop in his tracks, Elysia making a small noise of complaint as Ed crashed into his larger brother, smacking his bruised cheek into the metal.

"Dammit, Al, that hurt!" he shouted, cradling his face. "Fu-"

"Language, Ed." Hughes warned sternly.

"Um...yeah, fudge..." The boy looked up at the girl in his brothers' arms before glaring at Roy. "What d'you want."

"If you guys get lost, meet us back here, alright?" He said, pointing at the ground and watching some strange emotion steal over Edwards face between his fingers. Ed nodded very slightly, pressing his fingers once more to his blackening nose before knocking his fist against the curved expanse of Alphonse's side. "Come on, Al. Let's go!"

"Coming brother!"

"Big brother!"

As if a spell suddenly overcame the carnival, the drizzle began to stop and patches of bright sun started to pierce through the thick cloud cover. "Looks like it'll be a good day after all," Hughes said gleefully, slinging an arm around Roy's shoulders, much to his annoyance.

"As long as there's no trouble, I don't care." He replied back, beginning to follow the three children through the thick crowd. Hughes laughed and shared a knowing look with his wife.

"Don't be such a wet match, Roy!"

"Hughes..." Roy growled, getting ready to torch his friend.

"Don't be angry, Roy! Just look at my sweet Elysia! She's having so much fun!"

Roy looked ahead to where Al was bouncing Elysia above his head as Edward dodged through the crowd, dragging his brother behind him as he bounced from stall to stall, something almost like excitement on his bruised face. Oddly, Ed didn't say a word, but Alphonse always commented on whatever thing had caught his brothers eye.

Roy and the Hughes' walked along behind them, sometimes stopping at the same stall, but mostly running after the three youngsters. Elysia seemed to be having a whale of a time with the two boys, and Roy had to laugh when the girl asked if she could ride on Ed's shoulders.

She kept asking as they walked around, going at it with the tenacity only three year olds posses and ignoring even the shiny jewellery in the stalls, or the smell of sweets and food that seemed to entice Ed. Roy was sure Maes would want his little girl back when they saw Ed starting to get frustrated, but all three adults were surprised when Ed growled and snatched Elysia from Al and plunked her on his shoulders with a stern warning to "hold on, and shut up."

Roy saw Alphonse tut at his brother, but with Maes beside him clicking away, and Gracia looking at some trinkets in a stall, he realised that no one was in the least bit worried.

Personally, Roy didn't feel comfortable letting the two boys run off with Maes only daughter, if only for their health. An angry Hughes had turned up more than once in a nightmare.

"You sure you want to let her stay with Ed?" He finally asked Maes, finally making the other man stop photographing every move the brothers made with Elysia.

"Yep!" Hughes beamed, "she's in the hands of two very capable young men."

"Ed's barely fourteen." Roy muttered, watching Elysia almost tip backwards before Al quickly righted her and Edward got a better hold of her legs.

"Ah," Hughes went on, "but Ed's taken care of Alphonse most of his life. He knows what to do."

"What if she falls?"

"She better not fall."

Roy saw the murderous look in Maes' eye, and quickly backed away.

"Aww, come on, Roy! I was joking!...Mostly." Hughes quickly caught Roy by the arm and again slung his own over Roy's shoulders. Roy grumbled and tried to shrug his friend off, but Hughes was never easily deterred.

A few stalls later, and after Maes got a picture of him looking at rings (he'd actually been looking at something Ed had picked up, and made a mental note that Ed had no taste what-so-ever), making thinly veiled suggestions about the state of his love life, Gracia snuck up to him with a conspiratorial gleam in her eyes.

"I think someone's here to see you," She said, then quickly turned around and waved. "Hello! I'm so glad you finally found us!"

Roy turned to see who it was, and came chin to nose with his First Lieutenant.

* * *

Hope the wait was worth it!

I also really really hate myself now. With the introduction of Riza, there are seven characters I need to keep up with. SEVEN. I was having enough trouble with SIX!

Still, I'm hoping that chapter 10 will be good, and more about all of them watching performers and having fun at the games. This chapter started writing itself eventually (partially why it's so long), so I didn't get to put as much in as I wanted. Still, the chapter is approx. 1,800 without this author note. Yay.

Never give up hope with this fic!

Any reviews about my awful updating are welcomed, but if you want to comment on the story, that's fine too :D

Inuchron

x


	10. Plastic Ducks

**Chapter 10: Plastic Ducks**

"Hello, Colonel," Hawkeye said, her umber eyes deadpan as usual, even though the corner of her lips were turned up at the ends.

"Afternoon, Riza," Roy smirked, and he couldn't help but notice she was dressed in casual clothes. A neat turtle-neck sweater and black trousers hugged her curves, and there was no obvious sign of a firearm. He smirked wider, "and we're off duty. No need for titles."

"Of course, sir." Riza gave him a small salute, then relaxed. "Gracia told me you and the boys wouldn't be here, something about Ed being unwell?"

"Ed's perfectly fine, if being a temperamental midget is what you call fine-"

"Who're you calling so small he could get lost in the crowd unless someone held his hand?" Ed yelled from his spot in front of another jewellery store. Alphonse gave his approximation of a sigh as he clutched hold of a fold of Ed's jacket, and Elysia just screamed in amusement. Roy watched Hawkeye's brow furrow as her eyes fixated on the bruise covering most of Ed's face. The boy in question touched a hand to the black skin, and gave a shrug. Hawkeye's brow relaxed and she turned back to Roy.

There was a small awkward silence between the two, as around them people swarmed and shouted, music from the stalls echoing out. It had been a long time since Roy was with Hawkeye outside of work, and he wasn't entirely sure what to say. Luckily, Maes wouldn't let that last for long.

"Roy! Riza! Come on! We're gonna play some games!" he shouted, waving them towards where the Hughes' and the Elric brothers had gathered.

"Maybe we should leave them alone, y'know... for a date." Ed said loudly enough for Roy to hear. He saw Maes nudge Ed in the side and give the boy a theatrical wink. Hawkeye gave a small cough, and silenced the two jokers with a glance.

"The Colonel and I will not be dating. Now or in the near future," She said, her voice firmly set in 'reprimand' mode. Roy's heart sank a little at her declaration, but clung with hope to the words _'in the near future'_. She never said 'never'. He smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Maes asked him when the brothers set the pace towards the game booths, Elysia yelling "giddy-up, little big brother!" from Ed's shoulders as Gracia and Riza followed on behind. "Nothing," Roy told him, but the huge grin on Maes' face told him the other man knew what he was thinking. All Roy could do was shove the other man and tell him to shut up.

"Brother! Brother!" Al's voice shouted excitedly over the crowd, startling the two men and causing Riza and Gracia to look at where the armoured boy was pointing, "Look at that! We should try that!"

Roy squinted to look at what had caught Al's attention, and saw a small shooting range. Hawkeye's eyes crinkled in subtle delight as Ed caught up to his brother and yelled for the taller, younger boy to slow down a little. "It's like the games at the festival in Risembool!" Al gushed to Ed.

"Yeah," Ed said, lowering Elysia from his shoulders as he passed Gracia and handing the girl back to her mother with an awkward smile, before turning back to look up at Al, "You wanna play it?"

"Can we?" Al was almost bouncing round his brother with excitement, and Roy watched Ed make a show of deciding before he finally gave a nod. "Thank you!" Al grabbed his brother's hand and started to drag him towards the game stall.

"Wait!" Roy yelled out. He was then treated to the uncomfortable feeling of everyone's eyes on him. Maes was grinning madly, and Edward looked as though he was ready to bore a hole through his head with just his glare alone. Roy tried to swallow as subtly as he could. "Just...don't run off." He finally said, with as much authority as he could. Ed scoffed and snatched up Al's hand, dragging his brother away from them through the crowd to the shooting gallery. Roy sighed and ran a hand self-consciously through his hair. It had been a stupid impulse to shout after Ed, and he wasn't quite sure why he hadn't stamped it down.

"Don't worry about the boys, Roy! You'll get wrinkles." Maes told him while slapping Roy on the back. Roy wheezed in a breath and scowled at his friend.

"I'm _not_ worried about them."

Inside his mind, Roy couldn't help but _hope_ that he wasn't worried about them. That would _really_ open a can of worms he wasn't exactly ready to open just yet.

He caught Hawkeye's eyes on him, and she gave him the smallest of smiles before saying something to Gracia and quickly following after the boys. Maes nudged him in the side, making him flinch away but not before he heard his friend whisper, "Go after them!"

Still scowling, Roy grumbled a little before he took a step forwards, straightening his back and adjusting his clothes to hang better on his form. Gracia giggled into her hand while Elysia tugged on her collar, pointing at some other stall behind them. "I'm going to go make sure Ed doesn't break anything," Roy told Maes in the vague hope the other man wouldn't think he was going because he _wanted_ to. Because he didn't.

"Suure," Maes drawled as he caught his wife and child in a hug, "We'll meet up in five minutes back here?" Roy nodded and ducked into the crowd.

Roy was secretly glad Alphonse stood out so much as he dodged between families and couples, reaching Hawkeye and the boys with his clothes still mercifully unrumpled. "Are you gonna try, Miss Hawkeye?" He heard Alphonse ask as his brother rummaged around inside the pocket of his jacket, probably for money. Riza raised an eyebrow as she held out a few coins to Ed. "I might," She said, then gently took Ed's hand and pressed the money into it, "It's alright, Ed, my treat for today."

"We can't," Ed said, trying to put the money back into Riza's hand, but the sharpshooter put her hands deeply into her trousers and smiled. Ed scowled and Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should accept a gift from a lady," he said with a grin. Ed shrugged his hand off and growled lowly.

"Fine! We'll use your money!" he snapped, "but we're paying you back!" Ed snapped his head to look up at Al. "Come on, Al! Let's win something."

"Right, brother!" Al clapped his hands together in excitement as Ed handed over the money to the man and received two plastic rifles in return. Roy quickly moved to stand beside Riza and touched her arm. "That was a nice thing you did for them, Riza," He said.

"I like doing things for them, sir." She smiled, her eyes watching the two boys as they set about trying to shoot moving plastic ducks with a scary air of seriousness.

Just before either boy could pull the trigger, Riza quickly stepped forward and started correcting them. "Keep both eyes open, Ed. Don't pretend to be a movie spy," She told the older boy, and Ed's face went a light shade of red when he realised that was exactly what he'd been doing. He moved the gun against his shoulder and opened both eyes, though his black eye didn't open much wider then when it was shut.

Roy watched with baited breath as Ed finally pulled the trigger, and his first shot went wide. "Dammit," Ed muttered, and re-positioned the toy rifle. Roy was almost proud that Ed hadn't dissolved into a tantrum when he'd missed.

Riza quickly stepped in again; moving the rifle into a new position and Ed let her, not complaining at all. Roy knew that if _he_ were the one fussing over Ed like that, he'd soon be sporting a black eye to match. "Try again," Riza said. Ed rolled his shoulders, the metal one clicking as he did so then re-positioned himself. He took a deep breath, keeping both eyes open and focused on the target and pulled the trigger. There was a soft thud, and one of the ridiculous plastic ducks fell. "Whoa!" Ed yelled, eyes wide, "I hit something!"

"Well done, lad," The man said with a grin, "Lucky the lady there was helping ya."

"My turn," Al said, interrupting Ed who was taking in a deep breath to shout at the man and moving into place. Once again, Riza gently moved his large hands into more natural positions on the toy rifle, then patted the broad iron shoulder. Ed perched on the shooting range, looking eager to see how well Al would do.

Roy found himself moving closer as well, towering over Ed so he could see into the shooting range. "You can do it, Al," Ed whispered as his brother fiddled with the gun. Alphonse nodded at his brother's encouragement, took aim, and fired off two shots.

Roy was almost afraid to look.

"You did it!" Ed yelled, and there was a resounding clang as Ed beat his metal fist on Al's breast plate.

"I..I did?" Alphonse asked cautiously, looking from his brother to the soft duck targets. Roy peered in as well, and saw two of them on the floor.

"You did it twice," Roy said, impressed. "Riza, you're a fine teacher." He smirked at Hawkeye, and she just rolled her eyes and smiled up at Alphonse as Ed started to ramble on about Al's shooting skills.

"You'd think you were a pro!" he shouted, "You could be better then Hawkeye! But if I ever see you in the military, Al..."

"Okay, brother," Al said, beaming as much as a suit of armour could beam as the man running the stall handed over a large stuffed tiger.

"A big prize for a big man," He chuckled, and Al gave him a short bow and stepped back to let other people have a turn.

"That was so cool, brother! Let's find another one."

"And I'll beat you at this one!" Ed shouted, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging Al further into the colourful crowd of stalls and games. Roy watched them go, and mused over Ed's over-enthusiastic praise. Maybe it was a brother thing?

"Come on, sir. It looks like the boys have found another game." Hawkeye's soft voice broke through his thoughts like they so often did. Roy looked for Alphonse, and saw that the brothers were now having a good natured argument over who held that ridiculous soft toy while one of them had a go at ring toss.

"Oh joy," Roy grumbled, though there really wasn't much ill-humour behind it. Giving his lieutenant a small smile, he held out his arm. "Ladies first."

Riza gave a small scoff, and walked on.

* * *

I'd just like to say I have no control over this fic anymore. I'm just writing whatever Roy's telling me, and once again, I didn't get to a part I wanted during this chapter. I'm not sure whether to be happy or annoyed...Also, I've been using this story as a way to goof off my NaNo. It's working surprisingly well.

Still! I think I did better on the updating side this time! ...Didn't I? And this one's longer then the others! I think...anyway...

Thank you for putting up with me as always *sweatdrop*

Inuchron

x


End file.
